My Secret And Their Addiction
by IceTyger
Summary: As pent-up frustration builds, one slight push sets it free. In the process, Yang and Professor Goodwitch discover something about themselves. Soon followed by a certain mother faunus revealing a secret that sends waves of pleasure down the Mistress's spine and implicating her into the fun. Smut.
1. Prologue - Dominating the Witch

It had just been one of those days were Yang's fists acted before her brain.

Her mind replayed the events that had transpired. Cardin was constantly hounding her teammate Blake Belladonna and Velvet, a rabbit faunus, about how their ancestors were animals...To her and her friends, beating Cardin until his jaw broke was justified.

 _That'd give him time to learn to keep his damn mouth shut._ She thought while watching the clock in the empty classroom. No one else was around except for Glynda Goodwitch, the teacher who separated her from her human punching bag. "Love to punch her bags," She whispered silently.

But the comment didn't fall upon deaf ears.

Glynda looked up from her scroll, shooting a look of frustration towards the blonde brawler. "I'm as frustrated as you are for having to stay after class." She hissed.

Yang rolled her eyes and tapped the long bench like desk rapidly. "Doubt you had a date tonight," She groaned as she continued to watch the clock. Now some other girl would swoop in, and likely get laid. "Missing the ferry now."

The teacher sat her scroll down then leaned forward. The tops of her hands catching the bottom of her chin. "Boo hoo. You missed a date." She growled. "So did I."

It took a moment for Yang to catch on but soon she laughed hysterically, falling off of her chair. She rolled on the floor, still hysterical at the thought of Glynda getting some from someone.

Glynda pushed her chair out and stood, leaning on the table. "It's not funny!" She barked. Still, Yang laughed and it felt as though she was laughing at her teacher's very existence. Frustration boiled. A snap idea appeared in her mind and she began to execute. "Listen here you little brat." She snarled, making her way towards Yang. "You think this is funny?" Nearly screaming, as she looked down at the still chuckling teenager.

Yang realized she was serious as she looked up at her teacher. But still, she chuckled and laughed at the thought of her serious teacher having a soft side.

The look in the witch-like huntswoman was that of pure rage. She was not kidding. At all.

Glynda Goodwitch plopped herself on top of Yang's stomach, grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head. Adrenaline pumped throughout her body as her heart begun to beat as though it were a war drum.

She would have her way with the loud mouth student. Finally, all of the pent-up sexual frustration and aggravation would be taken out on the smug blonde underneath her.

Yang noticed a flash of flesh underneath her teacher's skirt and smiled. "Aren't you a naughty teacher?" She teased, "Not wearing panties to class."

Within a few seconds, Glynda had her idea shattered by words. She panted in worry, realizing her skirt was slightly higher and that Yang had likely seen her bare crotch underneath. Even if she knew full well the real reason didn't wear any underwear today was because she had forgotten to do her laundry the day before, it was unlikely anyone else would believe her.

"Shut up." She replied but there was not a drop of aggression behind her words. Instead her voice seemed to be filled with submission.

Her student only smiled and giggled seductively. "If you want me to shut up then stick that naughty pussy of yours on my face."

Glynda caught herself before she continued. What she was about to do was technically pedophilia and if she stopped now, nothing negative would happen. With reluctance, she went to stand up but in the proccess, she loosened her grip on Yang's wrists.

Being well trained in hand to hand combat meant that Yang could easily flip the situation and be on top. Looking into those now worried eyes of such a beautiful and mature woman. She had to get on top. With her teacher's hands' grip loosening, she made her move.

The brawler seized her chance and rolled, taking her teacher with her. Now she was on top and looking down into Goodwitch's eyes.

Secretly, she yearned for this. Wanted to be in this sort of position. Being the one in control but the handful of boyfriends she had let get lucky, never allowed it. And here she was, missing her date but being in control of a sexual situation between herself and Professor Goodwitch.

 _Well...It's official. I'm a lesbian._ She thought as she continued to stare down at her vividly beautiful teacher.

"Don't tell anyone about this," Glynda demanded as she attempted to get up but was met with Yang holding her shoulders down.

"Oh, I'll tell someone," Yang whispered as she lowered her face to meet Glynda's. "I'll tell everyone if you're not a good girl." She slid her hand down her teacher's skirt until she was met with a soaked clitoris.

"That..." She went to speak something but soon found herself lost amongst her body's sensations. "You're evil..." Groaning as Yang tickled and tapped her clit.

Chuckling, "No. I'm just your Mistress." She replied, using her unoccupied hand to tear her teacher's shirt off.

Glynda's massive E sized breasts struggled to remain the skimpy lace bra she wore. Bouncing with each gentle motion she made, voluntary or otherwise. "Don't stare at them..." She pleaded.

Awe and wonder swooped through Yang's mind as she stared at the large tits her teacher kept hidden under such borderline skimpy clothing. "I'm going to suck the milk out of these puppies." Commanding before she leaned down and began nibbling on one of the large nipples through the bra.

Moaning in both submission and delight as her vagina and breasts were violated, Glynda felt...Intoxicated. Like Yang was a drug and she was the addict. Her behavior turned all the right knobs, press the special buttons. The feeling was something she searched for and never found in men

"Mistress..." She sighed as Yang lifted her head from her melons, "Please use your tongue." She pleaded.

It wasn't immediate but Yang could feel her own pussy begin to grow jealous of the action. She only smiled and slithered down between Glenda's legs.

No time was wasted as she hiked up the skirt and buried her face between her teacher's magnificently thick and juicy thighs. Immediately she began to suck and pull on her elder's clit, causing Glenda to moan wildly. She lapped the entrance of the pussy, tickling the clit at the same time.

Her tongue touched the entrance so many times within such a short period, Yang silently wished she was the third gender but proceeded anyway. She watched her teacher writhe and arch her back as the pleasure avalanched over her.

Glynda panted and moaned. Panted and felt so alive. Her eyes closed, hands inched their way down. She grasped her student's hair and pulled up. Gently she pulled her student's face into her crotch, directing her as the tongue lapped more and on occasion, entered her.

She moaned as the satisfaction filled her body. The cum steadily leaking out of her and into Yang's mouth. If this is what it meant to be a 'good girl' then there was not question that she'd do it anytime her peer asked.

Yang stopped to catch her breath. "You taste amazing." Her own hand made it's way downward as well, she began to play with herself. The stroke of her middle finger, gently rubbing and massaging her clit felt good yet she desired something more. "Now I'm wet."

Still writhing in pleasure the older woman noticed what her student was doing as she leaned up. Guilt soon followed as she bit her lip. "I...Have an idea..." Gently suggesting as she struggled to sit up. This caught Yang's attention but still she continued to fondle herself. "There..." It was embarrassing to admit it but she wanted to please her student...Her...Mistress. "There's a doubled sided dildo in my desk..."

A temptation of having something fill herself was there but she yearned for something else. Something..."Your turn to lick me." Yang barked as she leaned back, continuing to stroke her leaking pussy. "Crawl over here." Before Glynda moved, she ordered.

"Yes mistress..." She whimpered.

Sure enough, the professor turned over and crawled towards her Mistress. Her eyes filled with a mixture of joy and submission. Lust and desire.

Without being told anything else, her head lowered as Yang spread her legs. She licked the entrance slowly. Tasting her Mistress's her cum at first, satisfied with her taste she proceeded to lick greedily. Like a dog lapping water into its mouth after a long run or cat drinking milk as if it was a drug.

"Fuuu..." Yang moaned as she leaned back, almost falling. "Good girl." She panted...

Her Mistress's taste was like the same drug she felt as she was ordered, the same thrill. The same dose of ecsasty within her body. It was very satisfying... If there was a shadow of a doubt in her mind, it was gone now. Lost within the tidal wave of satisfaction of pleasure.

She continued to lapp and lick for several moments, listening to the satisfying moans her dom made. Subbtle drips of her own crevis sounded as her body became jealous of the attention. Her hand made it's way down and soon she began to masturbate while pleasuring Yang.

Lost in their desire together. The two enjoyed themselves for what felt like moments. Each taking their turn licking the other. Yang commanded and Glynda did as she was told. Before long the two laid against the teacher's desk, satisfied.

Their remaining clothes were stipped away, little by little. Tossed at random, scattering them around as they rolled, bent and laid across the floor of the classroom. Leaving only Glynda's heels and Yang's school issued socks and shoes on.

Finally they rested against Goodwitch's desk, both deeply satisfied.

Yang panted as she stroked her teacher's hair. "That's a good girl" She breathed between heavy exhales of air.

Glynda faintly stirred, squeezing her legs together. "Please don't say that..." She pressed her face against the D sized breasts of her loving Mistress. "It makes me wet..."

"Well, that would be a problem if we were in public."

"Just MILF or Glynda..." Submission within her muffled voice. "Please..."

Yang petted some more, molding the idea over in her mind. "MILF by night, Professor by day." She suggested.

The teacher only gave a thumbs up but regretted it as her bare ass was slapped. Yiping in a satisfying mixture of pain and delight. "Sorry Mistress." She whimpered.

"Is it a good idea?" Yang growled.

"Yes..."

"Truthfully."

"It's a good idea Mistress."

Yang smiled happily and seductively. "Good MILF." She replied, rubbing where she slapped. "Maybe I need to spank this juicy ass some more." Suggesting as she licked her lips. "Teach you to reply with words and not hand gestures..."

"Please no more..." Glynda whimpered but smiled as she turned her head to face Yang. "I'm satisfied..."

"So am I." Her attention turned towards the clock on the wall. "Damn. We've been at it for four hours?"

"Time flies when you're enjoying yourself, Mistress," Glynda said as she sat up and grabbed her glasses off the old desk. Her hands fumbled to open them...Her body reeked of lust still and the promise of future pleasure didn't help.

Her Mistress nabbed up the glasses before she caused them to fall and possibly crack. "Can't have those lovely eyes of yours being ruined," She began as she unfolded the pair and slid them in place on her sub's face. "Can we?" Her voice filled with both care and dominance.

"No Mistress..."

"Good MILF." Yang smiled, grabbing a handful of hair, pulling her sub closer. They kissed. Her tongue dominating Glynda's as vague tastes of each other's crotch and breasts mixed with one another. She pulled back slightly after she was satisfied. "This is our little secret. Understood?"

Those lavender eyes were so beautiful to Glynda Goodwitch, she could have been lost in just those eyes but instead, she was happily floating on a cloud joy. She desired to always be with her Mistress.


	2. Taming The Pussy

It had been several weeks since Yang had discovered her talent for dominance and her intense lust towards more mature women. Going through extensive lengths to guarantee that she and her submissive teacher, Glynda Goodwitch, wouldn't be disturbed. Various means included bribing her sister with the promise of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies

By day life continued as though nothing happened. When the sun went down, things changed, Yang would seek her teacher and always find her waiting, desiring her mistress's commands and attention.

Each day, after the final bell rang and class was dismissed, the couple would bump into one another. Cleverly, Yang would slip a small piece of paper into her teacher's hand or skirt pocket, on it was the location of their next encounter and a time. As Glynda disposed of the note, Yang would make her way to the cafeteria where she traded Ruby another batch of cookies for another location for the next day. The system was not perfect by any means but it was enough for the time being.

Broom closets, vacant classrooms, locker rooms at a certain hour...The list of their various sexual seclusions was long and their timing had to be perfect otherwise they risked being caught. Neither of them enjoyed the thought of possibly being blackmailed into letting a man join in their fun and likely ruining it.

Finally, Yang caved into the temptation of asking her friends and sister to vacate their dorm from time to time. This was met with questions that made the blonde brawler uncomfortable but the constant vigilance during her and her sub's only caused her to grow more frustrated, angrier. Even though the chances were slim to none, she wanted for her and Glynda to have actual privacy.

Weiss's eyes widened in shock, in awe at her team mate's confession/secret. Blake bit her lip while squeezing her legs together tightly. The latter had read things that would make an adult blush even secretly desired such a thing to happen to her. Ruby was the only one unphased due to her innocence and only asked for more cookies.

After several long hours of negotiation, the four reached a reasonable compromise. For one full night a week, Yang would have their dorm to do as she saw fit and throughout the week all she had to do was shoot at least two roommates messages on their scrolls, informing them she was 'preoccupied.' Lastly, Blake requested that she be involved in some way on occasion. Yang agreed.

It took two days before she was able to isolate and inform her submissive teacher of the arrangement, due to Goodwitch being needed by Ozpin for official school matters. After being informed, she agreed to it but was concerned about Blake joining in from time to time.

* * *

Kali and Ghira had decided on making their way to Beacon for a sort of family day to surprise their daughter after getting word that she had joined a school, to spend time with their daughter and possibly mend broken bridges in their relationship. Even though Blake had parted on bad terms, they still cared for her. As all parents should.

Upon their arrival, the couple was greeted by Goodwitch and Ozpin. The men introduced themselves and their female counterparts. After a few moments of explaining what the school was the four made their way towards the school grounds.

Ozpin sipped from his coffee cup as they continued. "Glynda. Could you escort Miss Belladonna to her daughter's dorm?" He asked absently. "Mister Belladonna and I need to discuss a few things about Blake."

"With pleasure," Glynda replied, breaking away from the large faunus male. "This way Miss Belladonna." To Kali, gesturing towards a tall apartment building-like structure in the distance.

"Lead the way, ma'am," Kali replied, striding beside the blonde human.

Two sets of double doors and one long elevator ride in awkward silence later, the two women made their way towards a hallway of doors. Then the two heard a loud racket coming from RWBY's room, causing them to halt their pace. "Weeee!" One voice giggled happily, seemingly absent-minded. "I got her!" Another screamed. "Damn it, Ruby!"

Constant, rapid bangs resounded for a few moments as two voices shouted at one another.

Glynda rubbed her forehead, obviously stressed. "Not again..." She groaned in distaste.

Kali looked to the human in confusion, lost about what was happening. "That room sounds busy." She joked. "That's your daughter's dorm." "Oh..."

Glynda made her way to the door and knocked. Loudly. The bangs of the door seemed to cause slight ripples in it's wooden surface.

Yang opened the door, panting. "Sorry. Ruby had a lot of sugar again." Apologizing before she realized who it was. "Oh..."

"Blake's mother has come to see her." The teacher injected before her student was able to get any sort of seductive words out of her mouth. She leaned forward and whispered, "I'll contact you later." Into her mistress's ear.

The teenager only nodded slightly, keeping her bright energetic tone "Blake! You have a visitor!" She screamed in joy.

Glynda turned and began to walk off, momentarily stopping next to Kali, "Try to ignore Ruby's overenergized nature for now."

"I..." Kali began before being interrupted. "You'll know when you meet her." The teacher replied before making her exit.

The older faunus was confused but she made her way into the room, as Yang held the door open.

Blake blushed as her mother entered the room. "Mom?" Nearly screaming in embarrassment. Slowly making her way towards what she assumed was some sort of illusion.

The loud near screaming yipe of surprise caught Weiss's attention, causing her to ease her grip on Ruby enough to where the hyperactive redhead could slip away. "Damn it!" She screamed in frustration as Ruby began to bounce around the room like an overcharged Energizer bunny on speed.

After a moment of near awkward and yet understandable silence, "Hello Blake," Kali began as she embraced her daughter. "I've been so worried about you." Kissing her cheek with a smile, "Who are your friends?" She inquired.

Blake, reluctantly, introduced her mother to Ruby, Weiss, and Yang. The embarrassment of her parents visiting was bad enough but with Ruby constantly darting around in excitement and being fueled by a heavy dose of sugar, only added to it. _She had to have come during a break_ … She thought as her mother giggled at the energized redhead.

Weiss finally had enough of Ruby being excited. She stopped her leader cold by freezing the nearby floor and pounced on top of her. Pinning the younger girl to the floor before proceeding to swear and curse at Ruby about sitting still.

Yang approached with her hand outstretched. "Nice to meet you, Miss Belladonna." She greeted.

Kali looked to Blake's friend and felt her heart skip a beat. It was something she hadn't felt in such a long time. She fumbled back to reality and shook Yang's hand "Pleasure to meet you." She choked.

Yang tilted her head in confusion, "Are you okay?" She questioned as she felt sweat on the palm of her hand.

"I...I'm okay." Kali blushed. "Please excuse me for a moment." With that, she made her way out of the room and into the hallway.

The four teenagers looked to each other in confusion as the door shut behind Blake's mother.

* * *

Once outside Kali bit her bottom lip and squeezed her legs together as tight as she could while shuffling away from the door. Her daughter and friends continued to carry on in their dormitory as she leaned against the wall. _No...Not here. Not now..._ She pleaded with her body. Keeping a certain part of herself a secret was enough of a challenge but suddenly attempting to not think about Blake's blonde haired friend was on a whole nother level.

She stood in the hallway and attempted to avoid any prying eyes that might interfere with her way of coping. Her hand slowly inched its way down the bottom portion of her dress. After several long and agonizing seconds of constantly watching over her shoulder, she found the hidden member and pinched it. The slight points of her nails dug in and she gritted her teeth as the pain flowed throughout its length.

Slowly it died down.

Faintly audible light footsteps caused her to yank her hand out of her dress and spin around. Yiping at who she saw.

Yang was at a loss for words at what she saw attempting to escape from Blake's mother's dress. "I…"

The faunus could see her daughter's friend wasn't staring at her eyes. Instead, she was staring at her leg area. Kali slightly screeched as she pushed it down and squeezed her legs together, attempting to hide it away.

The two blushed heavily in awkward silence.

"Please don't tell anyone…" Kali mumbled.

A smirk crept across Yang's face, she knew the tone of Blake's mother's voice in that instant. Feeling confident she chuckled for a moment. "I think you were happy to see me." She teased. "Don't worry. My lips are sealed." Slowly stalking forward, only glancing at the door to her room and making sure it was shut. Her attention turned back towards Blake's mom as she stood face to face with her. "But my 'doors' are open." Air quoting with one hand.

Kali felt warm liquid gently drip from the member, making the inside of her thighs slightly moist. "But I'm married…" She whimpered.

There it was again. In the faintest of ways, lust mixed within her voice

Yang struck with her words, "I bet you don't give. Only receive." The faunus mother blushed heavily at those words. Yang only smiled as she reached for the member. "I'd gladly receive this." She whispered, slightly stroking it under the dress. "But it's up to you."

She was in a bad spot to be doing anything. Ghira would eventually make his way to the dormitories at any moment and easing it herself would raise too many questions if she was caught. The thoughts of what negative consequences flooded her mind for several long seconds.

Finally, she admitted defeat to herself. There was no way to hide it forever and Yang seemed to be experienced in this sort of thing. "Where?" The defeat present in her voice.

Yang giggled in joy, seeing yet another MILF wanting to use her body to ease their own sexual frustrations. "When? Is the better question." Her voice filled with a large dose of seduction that drove the mature faunus wild. "Ten tonight." She answered her own question.

Kali felt so embarrassed but nodded. "Okay...What are you doing?" She whispered in a hissing tone as she felt her member be slid up and over the bottom of her skirt.

"Giving you a preview of later tonight," Yang replied as she stroked the 10-inch erection with one hand. She kept it between her own legs, making sure her wet pussy could be felt through the panties she had one beneath her skirt.

Short but quick strokes made Kali raise her hands to her mouth in an attempt to keep her moans at a minimum.

Yang continued but kept her eye on Blake's mom's face, watching like a predator for any sign of weakness. Just stroking the cock was making her friend's mother moan and she enjoyed seeing the MILF struggle to keep her voice down.

"I'm abou…"Kali moaned slightly. The pleasure was growing more and more. Faster and faster.

"Good." Yang stopped. "Finish yourself." She whispered.

Kali didn't question what she was told. The pleasure of cumming was too good to ignore. She reached between both of them and started to stroke it herself.

Yang backed up slightly, knelt down and smiled. Her lavender eyes staring up into Kali's, "Cum in my mouth."

Kali wanted to stuff her erection into Yang's mouth but she bit her lip as she continued to stroke herself. Finally, it came. As it did, Yang put her mouth on the tip. Eagerly sucking all of the cum being dumped into her mouth.

After several moments, Kali felt better as her erection begun to die down but then began to return to its full length. "Damn it…" She groaned softly.

Yang held the cum in her mouth as she stood, grabbed her new toy by the shoulders and pulled her close. The two kissed. As their mouths opened, she let the cum seep out and into Kali's mouth. "Swallow it." She whispered aggressively. Kali did as she was told. "Good MILF. Meet me here at ten tonight if you want more."

The faunus felt...Amazing. Kali couldn't explain it but she felt more alive being told what to do than she ever did being equal in the bed with her husband. "I will." She moaned. "But…"A finger pressed against her mouth, silencing her.

Satisfied with the enounter, Yang smiled then winked. "It's our little secret, MILF." Yang walked back to her room, signaling for Kali to follow. Then she opened the door. "I found her!" She said in her normally energetic tone.

* * *

Kali made her way back to Beacon. Her excuse was that she was going to meet up with Blake and her friends for some girl time. Ghira only replied with an 'okay before collapsing onto the bed in their motel room. In a way, she felt guilty for what she was doing but the promise of felling amazing by way of submission and her secret being used...There was no real reason for her to not go.

Upon arriving back at Beacon she was met with Yang dressed in some sort of brown leather jacket and matching shorts. Before having a chance to speak, the teenager only pressed her finger against the faunus's lips followed by winking and a 'follow me' hand gesture.

After several long moments of walking in silence, the couple rounded the corner and approached RWBY's room. With a swift hand, Yang knocked on the door to her dorm twice. It opened and revealed Glynda Goodwitch. "Welcome back mistress." She greeted and bowed, her breasts bouncing as she made the gesture.

"They're all out tonight, right?" Kali asked Yang, silently worrying that her daughter would see what she was doing. But Yang remained silent, only gesturing for the older faunus to follow.

As Kali and Yang entered, the latter turned towards her submissive teacher. "Give me a couple hours. Okay MILF?" She teased, winking as if to promise to play with her later on in the night.

"As you wish." She replied then made her exit, "Enjoy yourselves," shutting the door behind her.

Kali was confused even more at what she just witnessed. "Did…"

"By day she's my teacher. By night she's my sub." Yang answered as she sat down on a desk chair. "And don't worry, we won't be interrupted." She assured the obviously nervous faunus.

"Okay…" Kali replied as she let her small jacket slide off and onto the floor.

She was dressed in what was best described as a black, neck strap, bikini top and matching thigh long skirt with dark purple high heels.

Yang smiled. She liked what she saw. "Bottom's hiding something." She suggested. Her new sub slid them off, revealing a thong that struggled to contain the now rock hard erection. "Not bad." She congratulated as she stood and made her way towards Kali.

She remained as still as possible, her new dom's hands gently ran down various pieces of bare clothing. Ever so slightly she mewed occasionally, as gentle touches teased her body. Then moaned loudly as Yang reached from behind her, grabbing her massive breasts and began to fondle them. "Please Mistress..."

"Not yet kitty," Yang whispered into her human ear from behind, twisting both nipples "Be patient." She teased, as she moved her hands downwards and began to gently massage the faunus's rear. "Nice juicy ass." Slowly pulling the thong down, "On your knees." Her sub complied as she knelt down. "Good." She said as she knelt down behind her, grabbing one of her personal 6-inch dildos from behind her.

"Wh…" Kali started. She felt her ass get slapped. "Sorry…" Whimpering slightly.

"Be patient kitty," Yang whispered. She slid the dildo into position on her shorts, made sure it was sturdy then leaned forward. "I'm going to fuck you until your cock cums." She said with authority as she slid the artificial dick into her sub's dripping vagina. "Don't touch it."

Kali could tell why she wasn't allowed to touch her erection. She panted as she was pulled back and onto the dildo. Just from it entering, she felt the pressure build ever so slightly.

Yang started to fuck her submissive faunus with slow, steady, and hard thrusts. Thrusts that made the faunus's erection begin to feel amazing. Each time she fully entered her sub, Kali moaned in delight.

She smiled at the thought as she reached forward and pulled her naughty kitten upright. Her hands reached in different directions. One downwards to her Kali's erection the other her those magnificently large breasts. "Enjoying this?" She teased.

"Yessss…." Kali moaned loudly. The pleasure of her breasts being moved by hand and her pussy getting fucked by a strapon was greater than she ever figured. Along with someone else stroking her cock. Yang sped up, causing loud claps of her clothed hips meeting the bare ass of her sub "Fuuuuck…" Kali moaned.

The dominant teenager took joy in what she was doing as she stroked the natural erection as fast as she was fucking Kali. But before either of them could enjoy it more, cum sped out of Kali's erection and onto the floor. "Good MILF," Yang whispered, sliding the strap on out.

Kali was released and leaned forward. Onto her hands and knees. She panted while staring at the cum in front of her.

Yang stood and began to strip away her clothes. "Your turn." She cheered happily before walking around the happy faunus. By the time she was in front of Kali, the only clothes that remained were her black sports underwear and a yellow tube top. "Ready to really get started?" Seductively whispering as she leaned down to meet her sub's face.

"Please..." Kali whimpered as she felt her erection throb back to life.

Yang smiled a devilish smile, one filled with satisfaction and lust. "Good girl." With that, she turned around and dropped to her hands and knees. "Do I need to tell you what to do?" Shaking her rear just in front of her Kali's face.

Her sub looked up and saw such a beautiful rear in front of her. Yang gently moved it side to side, as if wagging a tail. She sat up and crawled forward, her eyes watching Yang's ass move side to side. "I think I know..." She replied shyly.

Yang waited for her panties to be torn off and her excited pussy to be violated. But nothing happened. She waited for a moment longer. Still nothing. Finally frustrated, she sat up and looked behind her. "Why are you rubbing your cock?" She asked. No. Demanded.

"It's what my husband tells me to do," Kali replied without second thought. Instantly regretting it. "Sorry..."

Yang sighed heavily. "Have you ever been with a woman before?" She asked, slapping her own forehead in the process. Kali blushed as she continued to stroke her erection. "So you're a half virgin? Okay." Sliding her panties off, then placed her hand between her thighs, knelt back down and spread her fingers. "Stick that massive thing right in here." She teased.

Kali crawled to her mistress and did as she was told. The teenager yipped slightly but laughed it off, and pulled her closer. Her raging hardon felt weird for a brief moment, she knew what that feeling was and was too scared to tell her dom. With a heavy sigh, of joy and pleasure, she eased herself into Yang.

The blonde felt as though she was about to leap out of her skin as a hint of pain from inside surged throughout her body."Fuuuck..."Moaning loudly. "That hurt for some reason." She felt Kali's full gurth enter her in one slow but stern stroke.

"It's embarrassing..." The faunus whispered as she began to move back and forth. Her cock pulling about halfway out before being thrust back in. "The small spines only come out when I'm mating with someone." She repeated what she had been told by a doctor long ago. "It'll start pumping an aphrodisiac like substance into you, driving you wild..." She whimpered.

Yang could feel her body grow warmer by the second. With each thrust. It was...Intoxicating. She needed more. Without warning, she pushed her rear against Kali's crotch, rapidly. "Faster." She cried. The new sub obliged. She grabbed Yang's ass once more, sank her nails and began to hammer away. The intense motions caused the feeling of pressure squeezing, she was already about to cum. "Not yet..." She whined in protest but after several more deep thrusts, her seed began to pour out and into Yang. Yang could feel it. The cum leaking deep into her womb.

She fell forward onto her face, panting. "Lay on your back..." She struggled to command. The substance mixed with the ecstasy of pleasure and being filled to the brim was clear in her voice.

Kali laid on her back, lifting her top off and waited. Within several seconds her dom was on top of her. Cum leaked out and onto her stomach. "May I take your top off?" She asked, her voice barely above a mumble.

"Say it again," Yang replied, her hands behind her back, ready to slide her top off if she was satisfied.

"May I take your top off?"

"Good MILF." She replied then knelt down and lowered her arms to either side of her sub's head. "You may." She responded as she leaned back on to the still hard 10 inch cock.

Kali felt the slimy texture of her cum leaking onto her erection as she fumbled and tried to slide the small top off of her dom. It was difficult but after several moments of frustration, victory. The top slid up and Yang's firm breasts bounced lightly as they were freed from their containment. Without warning Yang thrust downwards, Enveloping the erection. She watched Blake's mom's face turn bright red and look as though she was deep within pleasure. "Such a good MILF." She teased as she slowly rocked up and down. "Give me some more of that substance." A devilishly seductive smile plastered across her face. "And grab my ass."

Kali did as she was told, she reached forwards and grabbed her dom's ass as she watched Yang move.

 _Such an intoxicating feeling...I might need to keep her around._ Yang thought to herself as she continued to ride.

Slowly Kali began to move on her own. With each downward thrust she would push upwards, driving her cock deeper within her daughter's friend.

The two moaned in near unison. Both enjoying the feeling of the other.

Kali moved her hands to Yang's back and pushed her down far enough to where she could reach the firm breasts that were bouncing just in front of her. Without asking, she leaned up and began suckling on one then the other. Trying to pay as much attention to her dom's body as possible.

Yang moaned louder as she watched Blake's mom suck on her breasts while she rode. "Good kitty." She teased between moans and pants of pleasure. "Suck until I produce milk." Commanding as Kali's pace quickened.

The spines of Kali's cock kept pumping out the aphrodisiac-like substance as the rest of it began to swell. She panted as she released from her dom's breasts, looking into her eyes. "May I?..." She began.

"Cum inside? Yes." Yang panted heavily as her bottom clapped loudly against the sub's thighs. "Please do..."

Kali stopped mid-stroke. One of the negative consequences she thought of came to mind. "What if you get pregnant?..." Asking, worry embedded in her voice.

"I'm on the pill. Can't get pregnant." Yang reassured then was met with several hard, deep thrusts "Fuuuuuck!" She screamed as all 10 inches rapidly entered her. Once again. Kali came deep inside of her new dom. Every bit of her seed entering her womb. "Sorry..." She whispered.

The blonde panted heavily and tried to remain as upright as she could manage. "Two more..." She breathed before collapsing onto Kali's chest. "Cum in me two more times..." Rolling off of her friend's mom's chest and onto her back. Onto the floor. "Just fill me until you can't pump out anymore..." Her voice cracked the command.

Panting in exhaustion and sheer pleasure, the mature faunus looked to her lower member. Unsurprisingly, it remained hard and throbbed in excitement. She sat up and looked down to see her Mistress blushing and smiling, she was high on the aphrodisiac substance and Kali knew it.

The order to continue on was clear in her mind and she was so enthralled in her submission and obdiecience there was no debating it. She did as her mistress ordered.

* * *

Yang woke what felt like an eternity later. Her dreams were filled with Blake's mom and her body. A smile crept across her face.

"Good morning." Glynda greeted as she noticed her mistress/student stir from across the dorm. "Have fun mistress?"

"Yes indeed..." She replied as her hand touched her stomach. There was still the feeling of cum being present in her womb, and it was satisfying. "So much fun..." Trailing off and letting her thoughts run wild. After a brief second what Glynda had said clicked within her mind, causing her to sit upright in a hurry. "Shit." She cursed.

"Don't worry. She'll be back shortly." Her teacher assured and tossed a folded note to her. "Think you might have started something though."

Yang unfolded and read the note. _To my Mistress, Yang. Please excuse my absence. I have a few things to tend to and your sister to talk to. May we do it again tonight? Your MILF kitten, Kali._ Yang smiled as she felt a wave of relief flood over her. "I believe I woke the beast." She chuckled.

"Mistress. Your puns are terrible." With that, Glynda stood and began to walk towards the door.

"I know they are but it's kinda true."

"Indeed."

An idea struck Yang. "Hold on MILF." She said, catching her teacher's attention. "How about a threesome tonight?" She teased.

The idea was oh so tempting to her. "As you wish Mistress," She replied then made her exit.

As the door closed, Yang laid back down onto the floor. A sense of victory flooded over her. She now had two submissive MILFs and both were obedient. So very obedient... "Wonder if I can make it into a foursome..." Thinking out loud, her hand gently stroking her stomach once more. then reaching lower as the thought inticed her. The thought of her two MILF subs obeying her every command, cum leaking everywhere between the three. It made her horny all over again.


End file.
